See Me Through
by BrandiAlyssa
Summary: Greg has been acting a little weird lately and Sara's about to find out why. This is my first CSI fic it came on a whim late at night. Sandle Oneshot. May contain some OoCness.


**See Me Through**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI or _See Me Through_ by Rascal Flatts, though it is Christmas time and... No what am I thinking? I will never own either but would I still write fanfiction if I did? Yes, because I could.

**Author's Note:** My first CSI Fic. Greg/Sara Could have done someone else but Greg fit best and I like Sara too much. A little OoCness, but that may be because I don't know the characters as well as I would like to.

* * *

Greg walked into the break room and poured himself a cup of coffee. It had been a long shift and a hard one. The cases weren't hard, not really anyway, it was just that he had worked up the courage to ask Sara out again and he hadn't seen her since the meeting at the beginning of shift. That courage was steadily waning.

He was leaning against the table, staring into his coffee, when the door opened. His eyes flicked up to see Sara walk through and then back down at his coffee. His reflection seemed to be mocking him, telling him he couldn't do this. _I can do this, and I will._

Greg looked around again to make sure it was only him and Sara; they were alone. "Hey Sara."

"Yeah," the brunette looked over at the lab tech from the coffee pot.

"Do you— do you want to go get something to drink after work?" Greg closed his eyes and waited for her answer.

"Sure, I'd like that. I'll see you later." Sara walked out and Greg nearly collapsed with relief. She had said yes.

* * *

"Ready?" Greg held the door for Sara and followed her out.

"Which car are we going to take?" Sara asked.

"We'll take the Denali; I kind of walked to work tonight." Greg stuck his hands in his pockets as they neared the vehicle.

"You're crazy, you know that? To walk to work at night in Las Vegas."

"Hey, my car's in the shop. What was I supposed to do?"

"Call someone for a ride." Sara walked around and climbed in the driver's side.

"Would you have given me a ride?" Greg smiled as he climbed in next to her.

"Probably. Now where are we going?"

"I know this perfect spot, just down the road."

* * *

"Greg, what are we doing here?" Sara looked around the club they had just walked into.

From the outside it had looked like a flashy place that you would go to and have fun at, like most clubs. But as soon as they set foot inside, Sara knew it wasn't one of those kinds of clubs. The light was low and the air was quiet. Tables filed a good part of the floor, leaving the center open for dancing. A stage, with stairs leading to it, was situated at the far end of the room, a band already playing. The music wasn't loud like you might expect, but soft and…

_Romantic_, Sara thought. "Greg, will you tell me why we're here? I thought we were getting drinks."

"We are, come on." Greg took Sara's hand and led her to the table next to the stairs. "Wait here. Order what ever you want, just wait here." Greg had turned to go when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Greg, you invited me here for drinks, and now you're running off. What's up?" Sara looked at him, her eyes begging for an answer.

Normally, he would give her one, but for now all Greg said was, "Trust me." He gave her a quick kiss and disappeared.

Sara dropped into one of the chairs at the table and leaned on her arms. She sat listening to the band and let her mind drift. Greg had been acting a little weird lately. He asks her out every week instead of just going like a normal boyfriend would, but then again, Greg isn't normal. And it takes him so long to ask, like he has to gather the nerve to ask her in the first place. The last few months have been interesting to say the least. Now Sara wondered what he was up to. He brings her to a nice club and leaves her. _He is so weird._ Sara looked around then up to the stage, nearly falling out of her seat.

Greg stood up on stage, microphone in hand. He addressed the audience, keeping his attention anywhere but on the woman before him. "I know it's not normal for you to hear lyrical songs here, but my girlfriend would tell you I'm not normal. I just hope she'll listen." He turned his eyes on her. "This is for you Sara." He took a deep breath, fidgeted a little, and began to sing.

_Before we met I was free_

_I never had to worry about anyone but me_

_Now that boy is gone and in his place_

_Is a man who needs to hold you night and day_

_So if I stumble, if I fall_

_Forgive me, I'm just learning as I go along_

Greg kept his eyes on Sara, never looking away. Sara let her mind drift to events the song reminded her of. She recalled Greg singing and dancing in the lab while waiting for results. She's watched him mature a little as she mentored him through to CSI, always asking for help and forgiveness for his mistakes.

_See me through, see me through_

_This aching heart has come so far_

_To be with you, see me through_

_With angel eyes, just look inside_

_At all this love I never want to lose_

_See me through_

She thinks about all the times she helped him through work. She didn't realize she had helped him in life as well. Sara had always seen him for what he really was but had always liked someone else, until the lab 'accident'. She realized then what it was he really meant to her.

_I know sometimes I let you down_

_But I'm still getting used to having you around_

_And if I ever make you cry_

_There's nothing I won't do to make things right_

_I'm not perfect and that's for sure_

_A little time is all I'm asking for_

Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. He apologized for weeks after he made her cry. It made her feel so special, so loved. He tried so hard to make things right that she couldn't help but cheer up at his attempts. He defiantly wasn't perfect, but he was everything she needed. All he every asked for was time, never anything else.

_See me through, see me through_

_This aching heart has come so far_

_To be with you, see me through_

_With angel eyes, just look inside_

_At all this love I never want to lose_

_See me through_

_See me through this mask I wear_

_Well, I'm almost there, you know I care_

_I am the man you always thought you knew_

A mask? She never saw him wearing a mask. She always saw him for who and what he was, even when he tried to cover his pain. She would always see him for what he was.

_See me through, see me through_

_This aching heart has come so far_

_To be with you, see me through_

_With angel eyes, just look inside_

_At all this love I never want to lose_

_See me through_

Greg walked down the stairs to her, microphone still in one hand. He took her hand in his free one and led her back on stage. His hand was slick in hers, his fingers were trembling.

_See me through, yeah, see me through_

_Oh, see me through_

_Yeah, yeah—_

_Oooo, Oooo, Oooo, see me through_

_Oh, we're almost there, can't you see that_

_I'm almost, girl I'm almost there_

_This mask I wear_

_Girl, I'm almost there, I'm almost there_

_See me, see me through this mask I wear_

_I'm almost there_

_Oooo, Oooo, Oooo, girl_

_See me through, oh yeah_

As the last notes faded away, Greg kept his gaze steady with Sara's. He put the microphone back in its stand and held both her hands with his. He opened and closed his mouth several times before speaking.

"Sara, I love you more than anything. I love the way you laugh, the way you smile, even the way you yell at me. I would say I ask everything of you and you would say I ask nothing except time, so now I do ask something." Greg reached to his pocket to fiddle with something before pulling out a beautiful ring. "You deserve so much better than me, so I'll try to be better; I'll try to be the man you deserve. But while I'm getting there, will you help me along? Will you, Sara Sidle, marry me?"

Tears spilled from Sara's eyes, eyes Greg looked so hopefully into. "No, Greg." A heavy, sadness laden sigh escaped him. "I won't marry you because you will become the man I deserve; you are the man I deserve. And for that, I will marry you."

Greg couldn't believe his ears. Sara Sidle just said yes; that was two in one day. He gripped her waist and spun her around, before stopping to place the ring on her finger. It looked even better on her finger than he had imagined. He kissed her one swift time before spinning her again.

"Thank you Sara, thank you."

"No Greg, thank you for being so wonderful to me. I love you so much."

"I love you too, soon to be Mrs. Sanders."

The club erupted into applause as the couple kissed once more. She would see him through life and he would love her until the day they both died.

* * *

**AN: **Did you like it? The end sucked I know, but I finished this after midnight on a school night. I don't know what I was think; chemistry is going to my brain, too many fun things to play with. Oh, the 'club' they went to, some may call it a lounge, I'm calling it a club, so deal with it. 

Anyway! Hope you liked it! Thinking about a Christmas one, but I don't know.


End file.
